


2

by Maria (Queenofcarnage)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hate, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 07:43:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13608759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofcarnage/pseuds/Maria
Summary: 2 women Jon Snow loved. 2 Women he hated.





	2

He was terrified of her. Catelyn Stark. His aunt. Well, he didn't know that at age 12 all he knew is that she hated him. And he knew why. So he felt the same way.   
Daenerys Targaryen. His other aunt. Who he had sex with. Hate sex. Not loving sex like with his lover Ygritte or in the future with his cousin Sansa on their wedding night. Which she had to convince Jon to do.   
Anyway. He hated her since he met her. She kept him captive stripped him of his title of King In The North.   
Ygritte. He loved her and she loved him. He was only 15 when they met, and she was 18. Which didn’t matter. He’ll always remember her bright blue eyes and her saying ‘you know nothing Jon Snow,’ which he did know a few things.   
Sansa. He had loved for a long time. He went into battle for her. No one could say that King Jon didn’t love his Lady Sansa. Because he did. He loved her more than anything. When death came to him he thought of her first. No one else. She is his other half. His queen, his true love. The mother of his 5 children.


End file.
